


Knife play

by donniedorko



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal, Knife Play, Masturbation, Other, Solo, blood tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donniedorko/pseuds/donniedorko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>solo fic with kankuro</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knife play

A shaky un-gloved hand inched it's way into his way into his pants; shoving the black fabric down his hips. Breathe uneven and a free hand gripping a kunai, Kankuro slide the sharp edge of the blade up his bare torso, revealing in the cool sting that followed along his skin. He never pushed down enough to bleed, just enough to get that rush. The feeling rushed in waves over his stomach, swirling and pulling pleasantly at his gut.

With his free hand, he rolled his palm over his crotch; the dip of his erection, pressing so firmly against his purple boxers felt wet where his pre-cum had started to seep through. He threw his head back against the headboard of his bed, a low rumbling moan vibrating throughout his thick built chest. Kankuro flicked the blade back down this time applying more pressure as he gripped himself through his undergarments; slowly and harshly pumping himself with the dampened cloth.

The tip of his kunai pressed too roughly, splitting his skin. The sudden pain made him moan out, thick lips parting, dark green iris rolling back into his skull. "Oh fuck." He dropped the knife, shooting his hand to grab the edge of his bed while his other, which had been molesting his cock pushed into his boxers.

Smearing the large amount of precum that had gather around the head of his prick and down the space of his cock onto his fingers; Kankuro tensed the tips of his digits down his crack, spreading himself open. He breathed out sharply, index slipping easily into his opening, quickly a effectively locating his prostate. the brunette rubbed the pad of his finger into his sweet spot, mouth falling open as a loud unashamed moan rolled out of his chest and throat.

A second digit slicked it's inside him, twirling and scissoring him wide and agap within his boxers. The hand that was now clawing into the bed's side moved into his underwear, grabbing the shaft of his cock. Kankuro gasped, his voice wavering as he started to pumped his erection along with the scissoring of his fingers. "Oh…Oh fuck." He mumbled, voice catching a raising a slight octave.

Thighs and stomach muscles twitched; his eyes closed tightly, his tongue slipped from his lips, being caught between his teeth as his whole body shuddered. His heart pounded in his ears, his lower gut pulled and tightened as he neared his climax. Just one last thing. Releasing his dick, Kankuro fumbled to find the kunai. Snatching up he placed it between his teeth; the blade pressed into the corners of his mouth, cutting into his skin.

Hurriedly he return to his twitching anatomy, quickly milking it. His tongue pressed into the blade, the metallic taste of blood teased his taste buds. The dull sting of the kunai, digging slowly into the corners of mouth brought his faster to the edge. His breath hitched, teeth clenching into the now hot metal as his semen flooded over his fisted hand.

Kankuro hummed, removing his hands from his boxer; letting the elastic pop against his hips. He grabbed the handle of the knife, licked over the fresh cuts. Pure perfection.


End file.
